A Unexpected Team
by roxan1930
Summary: Knockout and some Vehicons learn that it's not smart to tease Breakdown and Airachnid when they are magnitizes together. How do they learn it? THEY GET PRANKED!


**Disclaimer: I don't own TFP.**

**A Unexpected Team**

"SHUT THE SLAG UP!" Breakdown's voice boomed through the Nemesis.

"Sorry, Breaky but this is just so priceless!" Knockout gasped as he and a bunch of other cons stood there laughing their afts off.

"Talk about immaturity." Airachnis groaned from Breakdown's back.

It had been a week ago since they had been magnitized together after losing to the autobots Arcee and Bulkhead.

After a few tests had been run on them it had been concluded that it would take a month before the effects would wear off on their own and that ment that now one week had gone by, they were still stuck for another three weeks.

"Maybe, maybe not." Knockout said slyly as he mimed stroking a beard.

"Come on, you two! Me and the Vehicons can't help ourselves and look at this on the bright side, now you have more then enough time to get to know eachother if you know what I mean." the red mech teased winking at them wich caused them both to blush.

"Let's just get out of here." Airachnid mumbled as she nugged Breakdown who grunted and obeyingly turned around and walked out of the medbay.

He stroded up to his chambers where he dropped himself down on his stomach so he wouldn't crush Airachnid cause if he did that, she would probably use those dangerous appendages of her's to kill him very painfully.

"How have you been able to live around him and those drones for so long?" Airachnid asked after a while.

"You tell me." Breakdown mumbled back

"Having everyone act like this makes me wanna kill them all very slowly and painfully." the spider-femme growled.

"You always wanna kill others slowly and painfully." Breakdown countered.

"True." Airachnid agreed with a sigh.

They were silent for another few minutes untill Breakdown suddenly gasped and jumped to his feet, suprising Airachnid.

"What's with you?" she asked turning her head in a attempt to get a better look at him.

"I know how we can get revenge on everyone without any killing and having Megatron kill us for it." he explained with a grin.

Now _that_ earned Airachnid's attention.

"I'm listening…" she said with a smirk.

Nodding Breakdown told her what he had come up with and she agreed with it.

"We'll have to wait untill we are free and a while after that so nobody will expect anything, however." Breakdown said earning a nod of agreement from Airachnid before she smirked.

"I never thought you of all decepticons could come up with something so clever, Muscles." she teased using the nick-name she had givin him.

"Thanks, I- Wait a second! Do you mean you think I'm stupid?" Breakdown yelled trying his best to glare at her over his shoulder.

"Maybe. Just get some recharge and then we'll discuse how we'll do everything exactly." Airachnis giggled and grumbling breakdown did as she told him and lay down again.

_Six Weeks Later_

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" Knockout's voice rang through the decepticonship.

"What in the name of Cybertron was _that_?" Megatron asked looking at Soundwave who shrugged.

Then the doors burst open and out came Knockout, being dyed in tie-dye colors.

"Knockout! What is the meaning of this?" Megatron asked using his evil warlord look and voice thought whoever payed close attention could easily see some confusion in his optics.

"Look at me! I look like a rainbow puked all over me!" the medic screamed waving his arms.

Then a bunch a Vehicons came stumbling in, being tied stuck together.

Megatron watched what was going but then his optic caught Breakdown and Airachnis hiding behind a wall as they also watched the show shile trying to fight the urge to laugh.

They silently gave eachother a high-five with huge grins and Megatron couldn't help but chuckle a little as he realised it was there work.

Meanwhile Knockout and the Vehicons where still screaming complains.

"You are all such bumbling fools!" Starscream laughed but he shut up and silently fell down when Knockout kicked him in the bulls-eye.

Now Megatron himself also had trouble to hide his amusement and it seemed the end for the partners in crime as Airachnid let out a fit of giggles, dispite that she tried to muffle them with her servos and breakdown double over in laughter, holding his sides.

"Bonus!" the blue mech gasped.

Unfortunatly Knockout heard the mand turned around with one of the worst glares in the history of the worst glares.

"YOU TWO!" he screamed and he stormed at them.

"And now we run!" Breakdown laughed and without thinking he grabbed Airachnid's hand and dragged her along as they fleed from the angy, vain medic.

After while they managed to shake him off and hid in Breakdown's chambers where they both collapsed laughing loudly again.

"Hmmm… Maybe all those others are right and I should try doing other thing when I'm angry instead of killing them right away." Airachnid chuckled after calming down a little.

"There are others who said that to you? Where are they?" Breakdown asked in suprise.

"I killed them." Airachnid said with a shrug and if Breakdown would have been organic he would have sweat-dropped.

"Anyway… How about some victory high-grade?" Breakdown asked pulling two cubes out of nowhere to change the topic and with a smile she took one of the cubes.

"How long do do you think we have to hide from him untill he calms down a little?" she asked after taking a few sips.

"Untill he finds out that you can wash that paint off pretty easily when he goes to the washracks so I'll say for another few hours, four max." Breakdown said with a shrug.

Nodding Airachnid took another sip from her high-grade.

**The End**

**Hey, people! I know that my last fic was about when Breakdown had been killed by Airachnid but I just had this idea and no one really cares about those kind of things unless it's a sequel, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and will review and read my other stories. Bye! *waves***


End file.
